


Pumpkin Fix

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Pumpkin Fix

Title: Pumpkin Fix  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #130 Pumpkins  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Harry is pleased at how thoughtful Severus' can be.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Pumpkin Fix

~

Severus raised his head, licking his lips. “You’ve been indulging your penchant for pumpkin juice again,” he murmured.

Harry blushed. “I like pumpkin juice.”

“So I...taste.” Severus’ eyes glittered with mischief. “I, too, enjoyed it...when I was ten.”

Harry rocked against Severus. “There were pumpkins when you were ten?” he teased breathily.

“Brat. Indeed, pumpkins even existed in ancient days.” Severus lowered his head and licked Harry’s jaw.

“Since you don’t approve of pumpkin juice, how should I get my fix?” Harry gasped.

Severus smirked. “ _Accio pumpkin lubricant_!”

Harry grinned. He did love how thoughtful Severus could be.

~


End file.
